peelfandomcom-20200213-history
And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too
Tape ; Name *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *Nov 1987 - Apr 1988 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel Show but with no Peel links (just the odd intake of breath as he prepares to back announce...). The sound quality is excellent and so I may have used a HiFi VHS recorder for the original broadcast and then edited to cassette. There is a sort of theme to the tape; stuff that didn't fall into the generic indie category (but the Chills and JP Sartre Experience still snuck in there). The title comes from the John's oft repeated comment after playing a poor pressing of something, usually a reggae single. *TDK AD-90 *Tracks 1-3 on Side A can be dated as 2 Nov 87 but I have no definitive date for the others, just that I finished it in Apr 88. *I have some memories of making up the tape: the Neil Young track was played because Peel had listened to a cover version of it but decided no one could better the original; the Marlene Webber reggae track was released some time in the mid-seventies and Peel mentions it is a long time favourite; he says the Marxist Brothers track is spelt Emille even though they seem to be singing Emily. Tracks 3-7 on Side B are from a pre-recorded show when JP played music that wasn't from Britain or North America (two tracks from NZ, two from Japan and one from Southern Ireland). The John Chibadura song has the same title as a Bhundu Boys track but is a different song. Tracklisting *Side A *Was (Not Was): Knocked Down, Made Small (Treated Like A Rubber Ball) (album - Born To Laugh At Tornadoes) Geffen GEF 25592 02 November 1987 *Bobby Womack: Living In A Box 02 November 1987 *Seeds: Mr. Farmer 02 November 1987 *Ramones: Pinhead also played 13 November 1987 (BFBS) *Neil Young: Powderfinger *Marlene Webber: Right Track 04 November 1987 *Bhundu Boys: African Woman (single) WEA 09 November 1987 *Robert Wyatt: Chairman Mao *Colorblind James Experience: Fledgling Circus 04 November 1987 *Admiral Tibet: New Tactics *Bhundu Boys: Ndoitasei (Live at Wembley Stadium) (b/w single - (African Woman) WEA 02 November 1987 *Marxist Brothers: Emille 16 November 1987 *Side B *Negativland: Announcement (album - Escape From Noise) SST SST 133 15 December 1987 *Big One Crew feat. Cutmaster MC: Reggae Got Soul *Jean Paul Sartre Experience: Own Two Feet 22 February 1988 *Chills: Wet Blanket 22 February 1988 *Mon Mon Club: 第一パンのウグイスパン (8" - Mon Mon Club) Toypick 22 February 1988 *O Senti Club (おセンチ倶楽部): ダイナマイト・ハリケーン (Dynamite Hurricane) (label unknown) 22 February 1988 *Stars Of Heaven: Never Saw You (LP - Rain On The Sea) Rough Trade 22 February 1988 *Johnny 'Guitar' Watson: Oh Babe 06 April 1988 *Muddy Waters: Honey Bee 06 April 1988 *Augustus Pablo: Original Scientist (album - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves 06 April 1988 *Michael Hurley: I Still Could Not Forget You Then 06 April 1988 *Herman: To The Fields 06 April 1988 *Bhundu Boys: Faka Puresha (CD - Shabini) Discafrique 11 April 1988 *John Chibadura with Sungura Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu 11 April 1988 File ;Name *C108a And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *C108b And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too ;Length *47:44 *45:37 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ... ;Available * Mooo (Side A) * Mooo (Side B) Category:1987 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Mr Maudlin Category:1988